Marqué
by Talousa
Summary: Et si Voldemort avait un nouveau plan pour gagner la guerre ? Et si Draco était la clé de la réussite ? Et s'il confectionnait un nouvel horcruxe, impossible à détruire ? HPDM
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'ai souvent des problèmes de temps, si vous en voyez, me le signaler aimablement fait toujours super plaisir !

Les chapitres suivants seront plus longs si vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne vous plait pas !

Note : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Dans une des tavernes de l'allée des embrumes, les conversations allaient bon train mais toutes tournaient autour d'un même personnage : Harry Potter. La plupart, mangemorts fidèles –plus ou moins par peur du mage noir- crachaient sur le nom du Survivant avec une joie non dissimulée. En effet, depuis que celui-ci était introuvable, il était considéré par le coté de la Lumière et par celui des Ténèbres comme un lâche qui avait fui son devoir pour privilégier son confort. Mais s'ils avaient su qu'il était en réalité partit pour détruire les horcruxes, ils auraient moins fait les malins.

Dans un coin de la pièce sombre et malfamée se tenait deux mangemorts capés qui ne prenaient part à aucune conversation, se faisaient plus que discrets, et semblaient attendre quelqu'un. Le premier, plus grand que son compagnon, avait une main posée sur son épaule, comme pour protéger le plus jeune du reste des occupants de la taverne. Sa main se crispait d'avantage chaque fois que la porte en bois s'ouvrait, si bien que le plus petit se dégagea en tremblant.

Lorsque la pièce fut presque entièrement remplie de corps saouls allongés par terre, sur les tables ou entre les chaises, l'air sembla se glacer. La porte s'ouvrit et une furie aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés pénétra dans la pièce, sa longue robe noire en dentelle balayant le sol. Elle jeta un coup d'œil glacial dans la salle avant de se focaliser sur les deux ombres qui s'étaient redressées à son arrivée. D'une voix sifflante, elle murmura :

« Le maître a choisi l'endroit. »

Sans un mot, les trois mangemorts quittèrent l'endroit, non sans que Bellatrix –oui car c'était bien elle- eut la folie d'y mettre le feu. La squelettique femme au regard de serpent les emmena dans un endroit désert avant de leur donner des balais sans un mot. Ils décollèrent silencieusement et parcoururent de nombreux kilomètres avant d'atterrir à l'orée d'une forêt.

Le lieu ressemblait étrangement à un cimetière, avec ses tombes et ses allées sombres. Oui, c'était un cimetière, et les quelques oiseaux qui tournaient autours ne rendaient pas l'endroit plus joyeux.

Après avoir méticuleusement inspectés les environs, le plus jeune s'avança de quelques pas et retira sa capuche, dévoilant des cheveux blonds lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules. Puis il se retourna pour interroger les deux autres du regard. Bellatrix était occupée à élever un champ de protection avec Rogue, et il ne doutait pas qu'occupés à marmonner des incantations, ils ne lui répondraient pas. Pourtant, il tenta quand même d'une voix qu'il prit bien garde à ne pas faire trembler :

« Que faisons-nous ici, ma tante ? »

Il attendit qu'elle finisse le sortilège et qu'elle se retourne, pour avoir sa réponse. Réponse donnée avec un grand sourire réjouit :

« Mais mon petit dragon, nous sommes là pour servir notre maître bien sûr ! Je suis venu te montrer quelque chose. Regarde la tombe là-bas. » Lui ordonna-t-elle en désignant un bloc sombre qui ressemblait plus à une dalle en béton surélevée qu'à une tombe.

Réticent, Draco s'approcha tout de même prudemment de ladite tombe avant de s'arrêter lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le bout de l'élément mortuaire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il lisait la plaque. Il bredouilla :

« Qu'est-ce que- »

Il fut coupé lorsque deux bras passèrent sous ses aisselles pour faire le tour de ses épaules et verrouiller ses bras. Il se débattu comme il put en donnant des coups de pieds, et l'un deux atteint le tibia de son agresseur qui poussa un grognement de douleur et resserra sa prise sur son prisonnier qui poussa un gémissement avant de hurler à l'aide. Son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque sa tante approcha pour lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le laissa tout pantelant.

« Draco, murmura-t-elle, fait honneur à ta famille pour une fois, et tient toi tranquille. »

Profitant qu'il soit étourdi, elle lui lia les pieds et à l'aide de son compagnon, l'allongea sur la dalle. Mais le blond, qui reprenait doucement ses esprits, n'était pas de cet avis. Il se cabra sauvagement et donna un coup de genou dans la tête de sa tante qui tomba à la renverse. Mais le colosse qui semblait vouloir lui donner du fil à retorde se saisit de ses deux bras et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête tandis que ta tante, furieuse, se relevait d'un bond. La claque partit sans qu'il peut la voir, et arriva sur sa joue dans un bruit retentissant. Jugeant la claque trop légère pour l'affront de son neveu, Bellatrix avait fermé son poing pour lui administrer dans la mâchoire.

Malfoy fils vit des étoiles et ne put rien faire lorsque ses deux bras furent écartés pour être liés aux coins de la tombe et que ses pieds subirent le même sort. Il ne régit pas non plus lorsqu'une dizaine de mangemorts arrivèrent à dos de balais et vinrent se tenir en cercle autour de lui. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil son père le regarder d'un air visiblement satisfait, mais son champ de vision encore trouble fut occupé par Severus, qui se pencha vers lui pour lui faire ouvrit la bouche, avant de glisser ce qui lui sembla être une boule de tissu à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il lui relevait la tête pour nouer le bâillon qui recouvrait sa bouche dans sa nuque, il crut l'entendre lui chuchoter de lui pardonner, qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il s'éloigna si vite que le blond cru avoir rêvé.

A vrai dire, il était terrifié par ce qui arrivait, il était perdu, ne comprenant pas une situation qui lui échappait. Sa peur augmenta à un tel point qu'elle devint terreur lorsqu'un homme grand, au crâne dégarni et aux grand yeux rouges s'avança vers lui. Il avait toujours était horrifié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dégoûté par ce visage repoussant et apeuré par les envies de meurtre de son maître. Ce fut donc, et bien évidement, avec effrois qu'il vit son présumé maître s'approcher de lui avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

La main qui se posa sur sa joue avant de la caresser l'affola et il secoua la tête pour tenter de se dégager, sans succès. Un peu amusé par la réaction de son serviteur, il ressira sa main avant de siffler entre ses dents, laissant entrevoir une langue de serpent :

« Dracoooo… Ta missssssion à Poudlard m'a vraiment deçççççççu. Mais je ssssais me montrer clément lorsssssqu'il le faut. Tu vas me rendre un énorme ssssservice… Ssssssois ssssage et tu feras honneur à ta famille… »

Malfoy avait envie de pleurer. Que lui importait l'honneur, alors qu'il lui semblait être livré corps et âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Celui-ci s'écarta pour chercher un objet. Et lorsqu'il revient, le blond perdit définitivement son sang-froid. Il se débâtit comme il put, luttant contre l'approche de la lame miroitante. Voldemort ouvrit lentement sa cape et sa chemise, se délectant de la peur de sa victime, avant d'approcher le couteau du ventre du jeune garçon. La lame perça les chairs, le sang gicla et Draco hurla, bruit qui fut étouffé par le bâillon. Il voyait rouge, la douleur pulsait de la plaie d'où s'écoulait un liquide carmin. Son Seigneur s'entailla la paume et appuya les deux blessures l'une contre l'autre, faisant se mêler leurs sangs. Il palmonisa une sorte de chanson en fourchelangue, tandis que ses fidèles l'accompagnaient en renforçant son pouvoir. Une baguette fut enfoncée dans la plaie ouverte du le ventre du jeune héritier Malfoy, et la douleur lui fit voir des étoiles.

Puis soudain, se fut le brasier. Comme si des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées étaient enfoncées dans chaque partie de son corps. Alors qu'un métal brûlant était appliqué contre son cou, Draco comprit qu'il était marqué comme du bétail. Il avait froid, oh combien froid, et chaud en même temps. C'était incompréhensible, douloureux et intenable. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir, et chaque respiration était en fait un allaitement douloureux. Des sifflements résonnaient dans ses oreilles, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se laissa tomber dans une inconscience bienvenue.

OOOOOOOOOO

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et les membres tremblants. Hermione, qui lisait un livre en attendant son tour de garde, le referma et s'approcha de son compagnon d'infortune d'un air inquiet.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le Survivant toucha sa cicatrice d'une main tremblante et murmura d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

« Non, non, pas vraiment… IL a créé un nouvel horcruxe… J'ignore ce que c'est, mais il semble certain qu'il sera indestructible…

* * *

*Scrute l'horizon d'un air sérieux.* Voyons…. Qui m'a déjà abandonné ?

S'il vous plait, commentez, ça me donne envie de continuer, ça fait super plaisir, ça fait chaud au cœur et ça me donne des idées !

Merci, et à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mission

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite de ma fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Merci encore aux Reviewvers, je vous ai répondu par message privé, ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que certains prennent un peu de temps pour répondre !

Bonne lecture et merci !

* * *

_Un jeune homme était étendu sur un lit, ses cheveux blonds formant une auréole autour de son visage trop pâle. Les couvertures qui avaient étés tirés sur son corps immobiles lui arrivaient sous le menton, et le fait qu'elles se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration indiquait qu'il était bel et bien endormi. _

_ Soudain, dans un bruissement de cape, un homme masqué entra dans la chambre, avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le grand lit. Il secoua doucement son protégé pour le réveiller, et lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, ce fut deux miroirs de glace qui le regardèrent, une expression fatiguée qui brillait au fond des pupilles argentées. _

_ « C'est l'heure d'accomplir ta mission Draco… »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et s'emmêla dans les couvertures en tentant de se redresser. Il appela d'une voix rauque, encore endormie l'habitant du lit voisin :

« Ron, Ron, réveilles-toi s'il te plait ? »

Le grand dormeur émit un grognement de protestation avant de saisir l'urgence dans la voix de son ami, et se leva à son tour et alluma sa lampe de chevet pour que la pièce puisse être baignée dans une douce luminosité.

« Oui Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Puis, avisant le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, il soupira avant de demander :

« Encore un mauvais rêve n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête avant de répondre doucement, dans un murmure :

« Draco vient de recevoir une nouvelle mission. »

Comprenant que son ami pensait encore à comment s'était déroulée la fin de sa sixième année, il le dégagea des couvertures et le prit dans ses bras avant de le consoler.

« Chut Harry, tu sais, il a peut-être réussi une fois sa mission, mais ce ne sera certainement pas la même chose à chaque fois ! »

Il fallut compter plusieurs minutes pour que le Survivant se calme et se rendorme. Le rouquin soupira douloureusement. La mort de Dumbledort avait beaucoup marqué Harry, et il restait dans la liste des personnes à tuer en priorité le quatrième, après Voldemort, Bellatrix et bien sûr Rogue. Ainsi, Ron comprenait tout à fait que son ami redoute la nouvelle mission de son ennemi de toujours. Mais vu que sa première mission avait était un échec (ce que tout le monde pensait à part Harry, trop focalisé sur la mort de son directeur), il y avait peut à penser que la deuxième mission serait plus réussite.

C'est donc sans trop se soucier de la vision de son ami que le jeune Weasley trouva le sommeil.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco volait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, bravant les intempéries de cet automne plus qu'anormalement froid, et tentait de garder le cap vers le nord. Son esprit embrumé ne parvenait pas tout à fait à savoir si une fois au sol, il arriverait à marcher, son corps entier tremblait et redoutait la future confrontation. Qu'importe que Voldemort pense qu'il allait réussir à se lier d'amitié avec Potter, il savait pertinemment que c'était plus qu'impossible. Le jeune Malfoy voyait déjà son destin comme tout tracé. Sitôt devant le « Survivant », celui-ci l'abattrait sans état d'âme. Il avait beau avoir insisté sur le fait que le plan était insensé, et qu'il aurait mieux fallu que ce soit la sang-de-bourbe ou le Weasmoche qui soit résigné à accueillir un Horcruxe, il avait fallu que ce soit lui, sans doute le plus pathétique de tous les mangemorts, qui doive se coller à cette mission kamikaze.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut pas le scintillement significateur d'un voile de protection magique, et se fut totalement hébété qu'il le heurta avant de tomber comme une pierre dans les bois qui entouraient la maison. Pestant contre son étourderie, il n'eut que le temps de se saisir de sa baguette avant que trois personnes qu'il connaissait bien transplantent juste devant lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque l'alarme de la maison se mit à crier un strident « Visiteur inconnu, visiteur inconnu ! » Le trio qui prenait paisiblement leur petit-déjeuner. Hermione étant encore en pyjama, Harry préféra lui indiquer clairement de ne pas aller voir, et appela Fol-œil pour qu'il vienne avec eux. Le vieux fou arriva en boitillant et ordonna d'une voix forte :

« Tout le monde à sa baguette ? Alors on y va ! »

Réprimant un vomissement suite au transplantage un peu brutal, Harry vacilla avant de se redresser, et de menacer, baguette tendue, le visiteur indésirable. Il étouffa un hoquètement en voyant le blond qui dégainait sa baguette d'un geste fluide. Aussitôt l'air crépitait de tension contenue, alors que les deux ennemis de toujours se faisaient face, les lèvres pincées et les yeux brillants de rage.

« Que viens-tu faire ici Malfoy ? Tu sais très bien que les Mangemorts et les traitres ne sont pas très bien accueillis ici ! »

Sous l'insulte, le blond grimaça avant de siffler de sa voix trainante et un peu (beaucoup) snob.

« Bonjour POTTER. Je vois que la politesse n'est toujours pas ton fort. Et bien vois-tu, je me promenais dans le coin et je me suis dit que je pourrais peut être venir rendre visite au grand Harry Potter et lui adresser mes meilleurs vœux. »

Maugrey fol-œil transplanta brutalement, laissant Draco seul avec Ron et Harry. Le roux donna un coup de coude à son camarade et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Il n'y a rien qui te choque chez la fouine ? »

Surpris, le Survivant détailla son adversaire. Outre son teint blafard, ses cheveux blonds semblaient sales et désordonnés, et sa cape déchirée, mais surement pas dans sa chute. Et Harry réalisa soudain qu'il semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes, le corps tremblant et la seule main qui dépassait de sa cape semblait squelettique. De plus près, même ses joues semblaient s'être creusées et ses lèvres asséchées. Il ne put pas retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Malfoy, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Surpris, son vis-à-vis ne sut que répondre et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer comme un poisson rouge. Comme pour se donner meilleur aspect, il resserra la prise sur sa baguette avant de contourner la question pour répliquer sèchement :

« Tais-toi Potter, et pas un pas en plus, ou je te jure que je… »

Le crac familier d'un transplantage l'interrompit, et Maugrey apparut dans le dos de Malfoy avant de lui lancer un expelliarmus doublé d'un stupéfix. L'héritier des Snobs ouvrit des yeux stupéfiés avant que sa baguette s'envole de sa main pour atterrir dans celle de Fol-œil. Lorsque le deuxième sortilège l'atteignit, un filet de sang coula du coin de sa bouche avant de dégouliner le long de son menton.

Harry s'approcha d'un pas félin de son ennemi, et lui lia les mains dans le dos sans léser sur la dose de cordage. Après être rentrés à la maison, Maugrey prit la suite des évènements en main et l'attacha à une chaise avant de lever le sort et de le réveiller d'une beigne.

Il s'apprêtait à commencer son interrogatoire lorsque Malfoy se pencha en avant pour vomir un flot de sang.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que personne n'est partit en cours de route par déception, et que personne ne va s'enfuir en courant avant de poster de review.

**Oui en effet, ça prend un peu de temps d'écrire une critique, mais même si vous n'avez pas ce temps-là, s'il vous plait dites-moi au moins si vous voulez la suite, si vous avez aimé ou simplement « Oui », si vous voulez la suite dans la semaine.**

Bisouuus et merci encore !


	3. Chapter 2 : Cinéma ?

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je répondrais aux gentilles reviews que vous m'avez offertes sitôt après avoir posté ce chapitre. Je sais que j'avais promis la suite rapidement, je sais que ça n'a pas été fait et je m'en excuse. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai concocté un chapitre plus long, et le suivant arrivera surement mercredi si je vois qu'il y a encore des gens qui me suivent sans le faire en trainant des pieds !

Je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur (on va caser ça la discrètement et on fait des yeux de chat poté xD) si vous plait...

Merci encore pour vos reviews elles me font super plaisir !

* * *

Un silence de mort plana quelques instants sur la pièce, vite remplacé par un bruit de toux rauque. Harry resta pétrifié devant la mare de sang qui maculait le pantalon de Malfoy ainsi que le sol, et se fut Ron qui eut le réflexe d'appeler les filles à la rescousse :

« Hermione, maman, on a un problème ! »

Aussitôt les deux femmes arrivèrent en courant. Molly, maternelle, s'inquiétait déjà pour Harry et Ron, et même la brunette dégainait sa baguette pour réparer un éventuel nez cassé. Le survivant l'arrêta dans sa lancée :

« Madame, Hermi, je vais bien, c'est Malfoy qui a un problème…

-La fouine ? »

Surprises, elles se retournèrent vers l'occupant de la chaise en bois qui, d'un teint maladif, n'avait même pas l'envie de répondre à l'insulte.

OoOoOoOo

Draco avait mal. Chaque halètement alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre sa respiration se finissait en une toux rauque qui lui irritait la gorge. De plus, il était fatigué, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il vomissait aujourd'hui, et le fait de ne rien avoir avalé au petit déjeuné n'arrangeait surement pas les vertiges qui le prenaient. Le plus humiliant restait quand même les regards des Wesley, de Potter et du vieux fou sur lui, qui le regardaient s'étrangler sans réagir. Si seulement il avait pu respirer convenablement, ça aurait sans doute arrangé les choses, mais ses mains liées inconfortablement dans son dos l'empêchaient de reprendre son souffle.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il émit un gémissement suppliant que Potty et compagnie daignèrent se tourner vers lui afin de s'enquérir de son état. Hermione s'approcha de lui pour lui relever la tête, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas pitié de lui. Pourtant elle commença à lui délier les mains, lui faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le monde tournait dangereusement sous ses halètements, mais il distingua la forme floue de Potter s'approcher Hermione pour l'empêcher de continuer de le désaucissonner.

« Il bluffe Hermi, peu importe son cinéma, Ron y a cru pendant un instant c'est tout, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. »

Draco releva la tête et fusilla des yeux le Survivant qui s'approchait de lui à grands pas. Il le haïssait déjà pour son soi-disant courage, mais s'il avait cru que son orgueil gryfondorien le pousserait à l'aider, il se trompait fortement. Visiblement, il le voulait plutôt mort.

Lorsque Potter lui releva la tête pour lui murmurer cruellement « Malfoy, ne crois pas m'avoir avec ta comédie ridicule, ça ne prend pas avec moi. », il abandonna sa fierté pour gémir doucement entre deux halètements

« Pitié Potter, de l'air… »

Malheureusement l'ébouriffé le prit mal et fronça les sourcils avant de le gifler.

« C'est irrespirable lorsque je m'approche c'est ça ? Petit con arrogant. On va voir si une nuit dans le cachot va te remettre les idées en place ! »

Maugrey, qui n'attendait que ça, releva Draco qui se laissa trainer jusque dans sa prison d'infortune. Au moins il aurait peut-être la chance d'avoir les mains déliées.

OoOoOooOoOo

Harry s'était calmé et buvait un café pendant que Madame Weasley préparait le dîner. Hermione, qui jouait aux échecs avec Ron, interpella Harry en attendant que le rouquin joue sa pièce.

« Dis Harry, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais à propos de Malfoy ? »

Harry soupira bruyamment avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de son café. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix bougonne :

« Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu sais si c'est possible de vomir du sang exprès ?

-Et bien… » Hermione secoua la tête et continua. « A par diverses maladies moldus et des vomissements fréquents suite à une gastro ou un abus d'alcool… Non Harry, je suis désolé mais je ne vois aucun moyen de se forcer à vomir du sang. »

Le silence plana quelques instants dans la pièce avant que le Survivant posa la question qui les taraudait tous les trois depuis quelques heures :

« Alors tu penses que la fouine est vraiment malade ?

-Je l'ignore Harry, soupira la brunette, tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce n'est pas trop grave. »

Ron réagit au quart de tour et déclara d'une voix outrée :

« Tu défends Malfoy !

-Non, protesta Hermione, c'est juste que s'il venait à mourir il ne pourra plus cracher le morceau à propos de Voldy. »

Harry se leva, débarrassa sa tasse et lança par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter la pièce :

« Je vais voir notre coco, je reviens pour le dîner ! » Devançant Hermione il rajouta précipitamment : « Oui promis je ne le touche pas ! »

Il monta ensuite un étage et traversa le couloir pour se retrouver devant la pièce verrouillée derrière laquelle se trouvaient les cachots. Pour plus de sécurité, ils avaient installés trois cadenas, et comme à chaque fois Harry s'employa à déverrouiller la porte au fruit de quelques grognements de la trop grosse paranoïa de fol-œil.

Quand enfin il put pénétrer dans la forteresse qui servait de prison, aucun cri/gémissement/hurlement ne lui répondit. Seul un silence pesant régnait au milieu de l'humidité et le Survivant regretta un moment d'avoir envoyé Malfoy passer la nuit au cachot. Mais ce regret s'envola aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsqu'il se souvint de tout ce que le jeune fils-à-papa lui avait fait endurer.

Il s'approcha du cachot et aboya d'une voix qu'il voulut menaçante :

« Malfoy !

-Potter… »

La voix trainante avait surgit du coin le plus obscure des quelques mètres carrés qui avaient été accordés au prisonnier. Visiblement, celui-ci avait réussi à retrouver son souffle –et sa superbe- puisqu'il le regardait d'une façon dédaigneuse et ennuyée. Aucune odeur de vomi ne planait dans l'air et Harry en déduit que c'était bel et bien du cinéma. Il n'y alla donc pas mains mortes et en vint au vif du sujet :

« Malfoy, j'ai besoin de réponses. Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire ici ? Voulais-tu attaquer madame Weasley et son mari pendant notre absence ? »

Le Survivant avant été tourmentée par cette idée toute l'après-midi. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait disparu, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, et la maison de son meilleur ami avait été laissé sans protection pendant des semaines. Et s'il n'était pas entré à temps, Draco aurait-il eu le temps de tuer ceux qu'il aimait ? Où bien…

« Aurais-tu eu, par le plus grand des hasards, tenté d'introduire un Horcruxe dans cette maison ? »

Le blond tressaillit à ses mots et braqua son regard de classe sur le Survivant avant de répliquer sèchement :

« Mes raisons ne te concernent pas Potty, si j'avais su qu'en venant sans animosité on m'accueillerait ainsi, je ne serais certainement pas venu. »

Harry sentit le sang bouillir dans ses tempes :

« Comme si on allait t'accueillir les bras ouverts ! Malfoy tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? On est en guerre, en GUERRE tu m'entends ?! Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait accueillir un putain de mangemort les bras ouverts et te servir à boire avant de discuter de nos belles engueulades de Poudlard ? Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons, la fouine ! »

Le Prince des Serpentards le fixa quelques minutes avant de demander glacialement :

« Potter, en me voyant tu n'as rien ressenti ? »

Harry fut déstabilisé par la question mais répondit tout de même avec hargne :

« Oh oui Malfoy, une rage immense, je t'aurai bien tué si j'avais pu. »

Le calme revint dans la pièce, seul le bruit de deux respirations empêchait le silence de revenir entièrement. Comprenant que la fouine ne dirait plus un mot, Harry remonta à l'étage pour prendre le repas. Celui-ci fut ponctué par les idées de tortures que Maugrey conseillait d'utiliser pour délier la langue du blondinet têtu.

oOoOoOoO

_Rogue entra à grandes enjambées dans la pièce ou Malfoy père buvait tranquillement son café._

_« Lucius ! Cela suffit ! Comment peux-tu être là à te prélasser dans le luxe pendant que ton fils risque sa vie ! »_

_Le sang-pur haussa un sourcil d'une façon très snob avant de répondre de son accent trainant déjà entendu quelque part :_

_« Severus… Si Draco avait été à la hauteur, il ne serait surement pas chez Potter à l'heure qu'il est. Et tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver de grave… »_

_Snape se tourna vers la chaise qui trônait au bout de la table et murmura d'une voix emprunte de respect :_

_« Maître, Draco souffre, il n'est pas apte à accomplir sa mission, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous l'avez envoyé là-bas. Il était mourant en partant, malgré les maigres soins que vous me permettiez de lui apporter, il mourra entre les mains de Potter ! »_

_Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla en sueurs. Une certitude au creux de son cœur. Malfoy allait mourir s'il ne se décidait pas à lui porter secourt.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre.

Comme pour le chapitre précédent, s'il vous plait, Reviewvez, même simplement pour dire « J'ai lu », ça me montre que vous donnez ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'importance à mes écrits. C'est motivant pour continuer, et ça fait chaud au cœur !

A mercredi !


	4. Chapter 3 : Gryfondor malgré tout

Bonjour tout le monde !

Déjà je tiens à m'excuser, je sais j'avais dit mercredi mais… heu… j'étais sûr qu'on était mercredi aujourd'hui. Oui je sais c'est stupide x)

Je voulais remercier tous les reviewvers qui m'ont répondus, vous n'imaginez même pas comme ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je vous remercie infiniment, c'est très motivant pour la suite !

Comme demandé, j'ai fait deux pages supplémentaires (d'habitudes j'en fais 3, ici il y en a 5 sans compter les notes d'auteure ( : ) et j'ai fait une mise au point concernant la mort de Dumbledore. Je sais qu'on ne voit pas encore Rogue ni sait dans quel camps il est, mais on ne le saura pas encore de suite, patience ! :p

J'espère que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Réponse aux Anonymes : Tout d'abord merci pour vos review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que même si vous n'êtes pas inscrits, vous prenez le temps de laisser un commentaire ! Merci pour ça

**Belldansy : **Oui effectivement, mais je pense qu'Harry a ses raisons, il aimait bien son cher directeur ^-^ Et oui, Hermione toujours aussi intelligente, mais cette tête brûlée de Survivant qui ne veut rien entendre -_- Qu'on le pende !

**CAT240 : **Que de questions que de questions... Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la surprise. Pour Sev je ne suis encore sure de rien, j'hésite fortement entre l'ordre et Vldy en terme allégeance, je verrais bien. Mais une seule chose est sure, je ne le gayfierai pas, il m'a tellement fendu le coeur [spoil !] avec Lily que je ne peux pas le mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est trop cruel !

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, et merci à tous pour vos messages, ils me vont droit au coeur ! En espérant n'avoir oublié personne !

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sueurs. Une certitude au creux de son cœur. Malfoy allait mourir s'il ne se décidait pas à lui porter secourt.

...

Après sa nuit agitée, emplie de cauchemars effrayants, Harry descendit les escaliers lentement, les sens encore embrumés par le sommeil. Il fut accueilli par Hermione qui sortait des gourmandises du four.

« Bonjour Ryry ! Bien dormi ?

-Bonjour Hermi ! Pas mieux que d'habitude et toi ?

-ça peut aller, Malfoy n'a pas cessé de gémir mais sinon impec. »

A ces mots le Survivant fronça les sourcils :

« Il t'a empêché de fermer l'œil ? Attend je vais aller le voir il va vite comprendre. »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, mais la brunette le retint par la manche de son pyjama à carreaux.

« Harry s'il te plait. Je sais que ça n'a jamais été le grand amour entre lui et toi, mais il a passé cette nuit dans un cachot humide, surement infesté de rats et… »

Harry, complètement désintéressé, haussa les épaules mais s'assit quand même à la table de la cuisine pour prendre un cookie. Il en croqua un bout avant de répondre la bouche pleine :

« Je sais que sa majesté n'est pas habituée au froid, mais tout de même, elle pourrait faire un effort !

-Harry, soupira Hermione, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais je suis certaine que Malfoy est malade, tu ne devrais pas permettre qu'on le laisse enfermer comme ça dans de telles conditions ! »

Se souvenant soudain de la vision qui avait hanté sa nuit, Harry se redressa d'un bon.

« Hermione, je me souviens de mon cauchemar ! La fouine a bel et bien été envoyée par Voldy pour nous nuire, mais… » S

Son visage s'assombrit. Il n'aimait pas prendre la défense de son pire ennemi (après Voldemort et Bellatrix bien sûr) mais il n'aimait pas non plus qu'il souffre. Voilà que sa nature gryfondorienne reprenait le dessus.

« Snape a dit qu'il était malade en partant.

-Seulement malade ? »

Harry hocha la tête, termina son cookie et se plongea dans la contemplation de la table en bois de la salle à manger.

**FLASH BACK **_[blabla de l'auteure : oui vous l'attendiez tout pour mettre les chances au point, par rapport à Severus Snape, espion ou non, etc… Pardon de l'avoir casé là en plein milieu, mais mon esprit n'avait pas de transition en tête.]_

Malfoy se tenait là, dans la tour d'astronomie, baguette tendue, menaçant Dumbledore. Alors que celui-ci tentait de le résonner, encore groggy par le poison de la grotte contenant l'Horcruxe.

« Dumby, Dumby, vieux fou, penses-tu seulement que je vais t'épargner ? Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que j'aurais à perdre si j'échouais. »

Dumbledore écarta les bras pour montrer qu'il était désarmé, et murmura d'un ton empli de pitié :

« Draco, tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as encore la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Tu es jeune, ne gâches pas ta vie comme ça. »

Malfoy se pencha pour reprendre la baguette de Dumbledore qu'il venait de lui donner, montrant ainsi qu'il se rendait au jugement du jeune Héritier. Puis il se redressa, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

« Je suis désolé… Avada Kedavra ! »

Harry dut se mordre la main, de sa cachette, pour empêcher le cri douloureux qui avait manqué de sortir de sa gorge irritée d'avoir trop criée dans la grotte qui avait manqué de le tuer.

A ce moment-là, Bellatrix arriva, suivie de Greyback et d'autres mangemorts dont Harry ignorait les noms. A grandes enjambées, la sorcière fut sur Draco et l'attrapa par la chemise et lui siffla à l'oreille de sa voix sepentarde :

« Draco… Où est le garçon ? »

Malfoy, encore tout tremblant d'avoir tué un homme pour la première fois, baissa les yeux et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour faire une phrase cohérente.

« Je ne sais pas, il n'était pas avec Dumbledore lorsque je suis arrivé… »

Ivre de rage, Bellatrix giffla son neveux avant de hurler, hystérique :

« Tu l'as laissé s'enfuir !»

Harry vit sa Némésis relever la tête et ses yeux gris, perdu, s'accrochèrent dans ceux de sa tante :

« Mais… Dumbledore est mort, j'ai réussi ma mission !

-Crétin, cracha la noiraude, c'était facultatif, la capture du garçon était prioritaire ! Mais bon, au moins le vieux est mort. Rentrons, le maître saura te récompenser pour le travail que tu as su fournir à l'effondrement de Poudlard. »

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de suivre Lestrange, courant pour la rattraper.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **_[Blabla inutile de l'auteure : et non pas de Rogue ici, dommage x)]_

Harry revint à l'instant présent lorsqu'Hermione l'interpella :

« Moi je ne trouve pas ça normal. Tu nous as bien dit que Malfoy n'avait pas pu accomplir sa mission, n'ayant pas réussi à te capturer. Pourquoi Voldy lui a-t-il assigné une nouvelle mission ?

-Je l'ignore, mais à mon avis la fouine a réussi à remonter dans l'estime de son si cher maître. »

Il but son café d'une traite, grimaçant sous le goût amer, et interrogea sa meilleure amie sur l'état de leur prisonnier.

« Aucune idée, je ne suis pas allée le voir depuis hier soir. Maugrey est partit au travail, et il m'a demandé de te dire que si tu voulais l'interroger libre à toi il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Et Harry, je te demande ça en temps qu'amie, s'il te plait, apporte lui ça au moins. »

A ces mots elle lui tendit un plateau dans lequel elle avait déposé quelques tartines et un verre de lait, et retourna à son livre.

Soupirant, Harry se dirigea néanmoins vers les cachots, non sans une certaine exaspération à l'idée de se disputer encore avec Malfoy.

Comme à son habitude, la prison était silencieuse (en même temps avec un seul prisonnier on ne peut pas s'attendre à grands bruits…). Harry grogna :

« Tu es incroyable Malfoy. Pour déranger tout le monde en faisant du bruit au milieu de la nuit, tu peux gaspiller toute ton énergie, mais pour me dire bonjour lorsque je viens te rendre visite là… MALFOY ! »

La voix du Survivant trembla de colère alors qu'il s'apercevait que le blond était allongé au sol et dormait invraisemblablement. Il déposa son plateau au sol et attrapa un bâton de métal avec lequel il frappa dans la grille qui le séparait du jeune snob. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, l'ignorant complètement.

Se saisissant de sa baguette, ayant décidé que son prisonnier avait dépassé les bornes, il déverrouilla la porte et se glissa dans la cellule. Se dirigeant jusqu'à la forme roulée en boule, il l'attrapa par le dos du T-shirt et le retourna. Et écarquilla ses yeux.

Malfoy, la bouche grande ouverte d'où couloir un mince filet de sang. Malfoy, dont les veines du coup et des bras ressortaient étrangement, et paraissaient noires, comme gonflées de poison. Malfoy, qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, comme surpris. Malfoy qui articula des mots silencieux, suppliant une aide.

Aide qui lui fut donnée. Harry, le cœur serré par ce qu'il voyait, saisit le blond sous les aisselles pour le mettre debout, et le prit dans ses bras comme une mariée. Malfoy gémit d'être bougé aussi brusquement, mais n'émit aucun autre son. Lorsque le Survivant se dépêcha de courir vers la sortie, il ne put que frissonner en constatant la maigreur de son ennemi juré.

« HERMIONE ! » Hurla t'il aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

La jeune fille arriva en courait et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en voyant l'état du prisonnier.

« Vient vite, on va le déposer dans la chambre d'amis. »

Ils parcoururent la distance en courant, et Harry eut un pincement au cœur en sentant la tête du jeune homme qu'il tenait serré contre lui dodeliner à chaque foulé qu'il faisait. La honte prenait une place importante dans ses émotions. Il n'avait pas écouté Hermione à propos de la maladie de Malfoy et voilà qu'il souffrait par sa faute.

« Que lui as-tu fait Harry ?

-Rien Hermi je te le jure, lorsque je suis arrivé il était déjà comme ça ! »

La née-moldue le regarda, suspicieuse, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Allonge-le ici ».

Dès que le blond fut couché sur un lit et libéré de la chaleur des bras d'Harry, il émit un nouveau gémissement et le Survivant ne put s'empêcher d'écarter une mèche de cheveux blonds du front luisant de sueur de l'aristocrate. Les prunelles vitreuses de sa Némésis s'encrèrent dans les siennes et l'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés put y lire une énorme détresse. Le désespoir s'empara de lui alors que, lentement les paupières du prisonnier se fermaient.

« Hey, Malfoy nous lâche pas maintenant, tu ferras ta chochotte plus tard mais on a besoin de savoir ce que tu as ! »

Des larmes glissèrent des paupières mi-closes du malade. Il perdit connaissance sans qu'Harry ne puisse tirer quelque chose de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Hermione s'agitait autour de Malfoy, attendant avec impatience les résultats de l'analyse sanguine. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, à part mettre un drap sur son corps tremblant, et un gant de toilette humide sur son front luisant de sueur. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où venait ce gonflement au niveau des veines, et le fait qu'elles soient noires n'arrangeait en rien un jugement négatif sur la santé du jeune homme.

« Harry, tu es sur que tu n'as pas vu dans ta vision ce qu'avait Malfoy ?

-Non, promis Hermione, tout ce que je sais c'est que Snape s'en occupait comme il pouvait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour limiter la douleur. »

Il s'approcha du jeune malade et posa une main sur sa joue froide. Il murmura si bas que même Hermione, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres, ne put pas l'entendre.

« Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais t'as pas intérêt à crever pour si peu. »

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Des sifflements… qui lui emplissaient la tête.

Son corps… tout en feu.

Draco aurait aimé pouvoir mourir. Malheureusement, même cela lui était désormais interdit, maudit Imperum.

Il avait l'impression que son âme était déchirée en deux, et l'affreuse sensation ne faisait qu'empirer avec le temps.

L'obscurité qui l'entourait lui donnait la chair de poule et malgré le fait qu'il était conscient de la douleur qu'engendrerait son réveil, à cet instant précis il voulait plus que tout se réveiller.

Son esprit ne pensait qu'à une chose : s'il vous plait pas déjà !

Mais son corps lui savait déjà la réalité : il était trop tard, trop tard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Voldemort était seul dans ses appartements et il jubilait._

_Il se repaissait de la douleur de son plus jeune Mangemort, alors que celui-ci se battait inutilement pour une vie qui lui échappait petit à petit._

_Et oui petit Dragon, je prends possession de ton corps rendu si faible d'une si grande exposition à la magie noir._

_Oui petit dragon, tu n'es qu'on jouet pour moi. Tu n'imagines même pas comme le garçon au cœur gryfondorien s'en voudra d'avoir failli te tuer._

_Parce que oui petit dragon, lorsque tes dernières brides mentales seront rompues, ton corps serra à moi._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sursauta alors qu'un hurlement inhumain lui vrilla les tympans. Il dévala les escaliers et se rendit au chevet du prisonnier. Celui-ci semblait s'être réveillé et, les yeux écarquillés, fixait un point invisible.

Après quelques instants, il cessa de crier et replongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Harry retourna vaquer à ses occupations, soulagé.

Il l'aurait été moins s'il avait su que Draco avait perdu sa lutte contre le plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Si vous avez une petite minute, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire !

J'ai été surprise par l'âge que m'a donné une auteure pour qui je me proposais comme bêta lectrice (d'ailleurs je n'en ai toujours pas x') Je fais vraiment si vieux jeu que ça ? xD

Bref, si vous voulez simplement laisser une review pour me dire que vous avez lu, ça me fait super plaisir !

Bisouuuus à tous et la prochaine ! (J'espère pouvoir vous donner la suite dans une semaine ^-^)


	5. Sondage (supprimé lors public chap suiv)

Rebonjour à tous !

J'envisage de faire un petit "bonus" avec le chapitre suivant, avez vous des idées ?

Bisouuuus


End file.
